Ghost Of The Past
by cobra
Summary: A letter from a lost friend sends Anthony DiNozzo on a long cold search for justice.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ghost Of The Past

Author: Cobra

Rating: T/M

Summary: A single letter from a lost friend sends Agent Tony Dinozzo on a long forgotten path of justice.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS or any other tv shows that may pop into this.....

Tony sat at his desk in the empty bullpin. He smiled slightly as he booted up his computer. Sure, he was at work, at close to midnight. But, the thought of where he was only a few weeks earlier made this job seem like heaven. He heard the intruder before the door of the stairwell opened, his hand snaking to the butt of his SIG out of instinct.

"You're here kinda late kid.", A gruff voice said causing Tony to relax.

"Franks, you're a long way from Mexico."

"Tell me about it.", The older man said as he walked into the bullpen. A large minella envelope in his left hand.

"Delivery for Gibbs?", Tony asked with a careful tone. After the last time Franks was in town Tony thought caution was prudent.

"Nope, this is for you kid.", Franks said as he tossed the envelope on the desk in front of Tony.

"What is it?"

"My last favor to an old friend.", Franks said with a sigh., "Do me a favor kid. Don't tell the probie I was here."

"We'll see."

"I guess we will.", Franks said with a sigh as he began to turn around., "I'm warning you now kid, you open that envelope and things are going to get complicated. And, well, If you don't, there's no chance it will get any better."

"Thanks for the advice.", Tony said with a hollow tone as he watched the man leave the bullpen. He didn't bother asking how the ex-agent had gotten into the building, the name on the outside of the envelope answered that. Jenny Sheperd. Tony sat there for a moment, his curiousity bubbling even as his stomach turned. The last thing he wanted was to get caught up in one of Jennys' personal vendetta's. With a sigh he broke the seal of the envelope, and prepared for the worst as he read the front page.

Tony,

If you are reading this then I am dead. And Franks has stuck to his word and delivered this. Before I go any further, I wish you apologize to you, I know it doesn't mean much now Tony, but I honestly never meant for you to get hurt. And during the time we have known eachother I've grown very fond of you. You are without a doubt the most capable agent I've had the pleasure of knowing, Gibbs included. What I have for you is not much. Behind this letter you will find my last will and testemant. I have no family Tony, at least none I wish to speak of, therefore I have left most of my personal possessions to Gibbs. To you Tony I have left something that Gibbs shouldn't know of yet. In this envelope you will find two keys, to two safety deposit boxes. The bank names and addresses are on the bottom of this page. If you wish to know more you will have to open them. What I can tell you, is that I hope you go this last mile for me. This is one of the few cases I had wished to close before my death. One that I'm sure you will be just as driven about. Give my will to Gibbs, and, Tony, give him my love. I never meant to hurt him, it just seems to be what I'm good at. Goodbye Tony, and one last thing I never took the time to tell you, I cared for you deeply Tony, a brilliant young man, and agent that I knew in my heart and mind could be so much more. If I did have family Tony, you would be the perfect son.

Love Jenny, Your friend, Your director. Your family.

Tony closed his eyes for a moment, tears threatening to spill. The man had never quite put his finger on why he liked and respected Jenny. Now, though, that he could be honest with himself, he knew. It was in his mind a childish reason, Jenny had liked and respected him, much like Gibbs. But, Jenny expressed that respect, and she showed her gratitude. Tony had always longed for acceptance, but more than that a deeply selfish part of him had yearned for praise. For the good job after closing a case. The loud roaring of the crowd after a touchdown. The young man wanted acknowlement. Gibbs was never good at that, and Tony never tried to change that. Jenny however, was open with her praise to him. And until the undercover op had turned sour, had seemed to deeply respect and care for him. He knew when he opened the letter that he would go all the way. Run the distance, and hopefully, he was as good as she thought. Hopefull, he would score the winning goal.

BREAK

It was lunch the next day before Tony could get away from the team. Jenny's will was soon mailed with no return address from a mailbox across town. He was careful to leave no fingerprints or DNA on the will or the envelope. He made it to the first bank rather quickly, the death certificate as well as his federal ID granting him easy passage into the deposit box. The bank manager gave him one last sideways look before he left the small cubicle. Tony stood still, his eyes never left the box as he thought of what he was getting into. Finally after seconds ticked by like an eternity he sighed and opened the lid. The box was filled to the brim, a letter sat on top.

Tony,

I'm glad you agreed to help me with this last wish. I know it must have been hard for you to trust me again. But, I promise this case will mean as much to you as it did to me. I might as well come out and say it. Jethro's family, his wife Shannon, daughter Kelly. There deaths weren't accidental as Jethro was led to believe. Jethro of course thinks the case is closed, with a bullet. I however have found evidence that it was a contract hit. I do not know who ordered the crime, that is why I need you. I've searched for years, went through everything I could find. But, I could never see it, I know the answer is there, I know it. But, it has eluded me at every turn. You have a way of seeing things Tony. A way of seeing the most mundane thing as extraordinary. I think you can solve this case for me. I know I am once again asking you to break Gibbs' trust. But, if you were to tell him about this, he would break Tony. He is one of the strongest men I know, but this, this would break him. His blood lust would consume him, and his lack of tact would most likely get him killed. In this is what you need to get into my other safe deposit box. Along with all of the information I have on what happened that day so long ago. Please end this for me Tony. I, no we, owe it to Jethro.

Tony fell limply into the lone chair in the small cube, then sighed as he rubbed both hands over his face.

"Damn you Jenny.", He muttered to himself before he stood and removed the contents of the box. The last item he stuck in the back of his waste band. The Desert Eagle pistol an additional weight., "You always did like big ones director.", Tony shot out with a humorful smirk. One last piece of innuendo between to close friends.

BREAK

Late that night Tony sat on his couch, a bottle of whiskey on his left, every file and note Jenny had in front of him.

"No witness statements, no real crime scene work. What the hell was Franks' thinking?", Tony asked himself with a sigh. Not one witness statement. Yet he sicced Gibbs on a known terrorist?

"Well, I know where to start now."

With a sigh Tony opened his cell phone and called a number he had long ago memorized.

"Hey Boss? I was wondering if I could take a few of those vacation days I have saved up."

"I was thinking a week maybe. There are a few things I need to get lined out now that I'm back."

"You know as well as I do boss that four months on a boat full of sailors isn't a vacation."

"Sure thing boss. I'll see you next week."

As Tony disconnected the call he sat back with a sigh.

"Their, the hard parts over with.

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Ghost Of The Past

Author: Cobra

Rating: T/M

Summary: A single letter from a lost friend sends Agent Tony Dinozzo on a long forgotten path of justice.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS or any other tv shows that may pop into this.....

Anthony DiNozzo hated flying. Not for the normal reason mind you, it wasn't because of the cramped space. Or even the chance of crashing, well, until he thought about it. No, he hated flying for one reason, Airports. Thankfully the small airport in Mexico was easy to manuver. He quickly rented a sedan from the front desk, a large smile thrown to the beautiful woman at the desk. Then he was on his way. A million questions floated through his mind, the thought that he didn't have his SIG weighed heavily on his shoulders. He had no doubts that this confrontation might escalate pass verbal. And even fewer doubts that he would lose. No, Tony knew that Franks was a tough one, you didn't get where he was by being a slouch. But, Tony also knew that he held the edge, and as long as Franks wasn't armed he would win the day. After an hour drive the young agent parked the car in front of a shack, an unfinished hot tub sitting in front of the porch. He opened the door slowly, watching as Franks walked onto the porch, a beer in each hand.

"Had a feelin I'd be seeing you Kid.", Franks said as Tony walked up the front steps and took the unopened beer., "Of course this could have been handled over the phone."

"You could have lied to me over the phone."

"You don't think I can do that face to face?", Franks asked with a snort., "You don't know me to well Kiddo."

"I could say the same Franks. There is one thing you're forgetting. I'm on vacation, in a foreign country. I'm not Special Agent DiNozzo here. I don't have to follow the rules when I'm not on the reservation." Tony stated with an emotionless face. His breathing even as he looked Franks in the eyes.

"Didn't know you had it in you kid.", Franks muttered as he leaned back. He sighed as he opened his beer and took a long swig., "Go ahead and ask."

"Why was the investigation cut short?"

"Wasn't my call. The higher ups shut me down. I was barely able to take witness statements.", Frank answered with a straight face. Tony watched him for a moment, taking in his facial features.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"CIA."

"Got a name with that statement?"

"Agent Lance Crain."

"Why sic Gibbs on this guy?", Tony asked as he tossed down a photo. Franks frowned as he looked at the photo.

"He did pull the trigger, at least as far as I know. Crain told me that I couldn't touch him, he was an undercover operative or some bull shit."

"You sent Gibbs after a CIA agent?", Tony asked his voice tightening.

"Gibbs was going after him anyway. I was never one to let a man get away with killing a kid."

"Why Gibbs?"

"I don't know, I've asked myself that for years. All I can think of is maybe Probie did something to piss off someone. Someone big."

"Gibbs killed one of there own, and he's still alive. Why?"

"Leroy covered his tracks well kid. And once he got back stateside I hired him, that gave him some protection. Jenny told me that it was whispered in certain circles that this was going to come to a head. So I agreed to deliver the envelope.", Franks answered with a sigh. Tony nodded and stood walking off the porch.

"She showed up about six months ago, asked me the same question you are. I didn't tell her squat."

"Then why tell me?", Tony asked asked as he turned back to face the man.

"You better be ready for whats comin' kid. This has been covered up for over a decade, I'm sure there are people who would rather it didn't come out now.", Franks said instead of answering.

"I'll remember that."

"You know where you're going next?"

"Maybe. See you around Franks."

"Hope so Kid." Franks muttered as he finished his beer and picked up the still sealed bottle he had given Tony. ,"You die Probies gonna kill me."

BREAK

The man sat the binoculars in the passenger seat of his new black sedan. He had just watched DiNozzo turn the corner, out of sight of the house and the road behind it. With a sigh he opened his cell phone and typed a number from memory.

"DiNozzo is leaving."

"Did Franks say anything?", The voice asked from the speaker.

"They're good, Franks had them sit on the front porch, it's to far away with to many obstructions, I couldn't hear anything."

"Fine."

"You want me to sit on Franks for awhile?"

"No, get on a plane back to the states. We'll take care of DiNozzo here. Before he can dig to deep."

"Understood.", The man said with a smile as he disconnected the call. He leaned forward to start the car just as the driver side window of the car shattered. A small pistol sticking to his skull.

"Fancy meeting you here.", The voice of Anthony DiNozzo said with attitude., "I think we should have a little talk."

BREAK

Franks watched with a smile as DiNozzo finished tying the man into a chair. The run down hotel deep in the bowels of copper canyon fit perfectly for what the two were planning.

"Well, now that your all comfy.", Tony stated as he finished the knot., "I'm going to go throw your phone in a nice old couples luggage. They'll be heading back to the states in a few hours I'm sure."

"I don't know anything. What could you possible get from me?"

"Well, your bosses name would be nice.", Tony said as he walked toward the door.

"Go to hell."

"That's cliched. See you in twenty Franks."

"That's plenty of time kid.", Franks said with a growl as the door closed and DiNozzo walked away.

"What? You going to interrogate me now?", The agent asked with a large smile on his face. Franks didn't answer as he walked over to the man. Slow deliberate steps echoeing off the bare floor.

"Not exactly. You see, interogation is for guys like you and DiNozzo. Me, I'm a civilian now, a citizen of Mexico as a matter of fact. I can make you bleed for hours and well, I doubt extridition would be in the cards."

"You wouldn't." The agent said with a strained voice.

"I'm sure your bosses wouldn't have sicced you on me without giving you a little background boy. I've got a lot of blood on my hands boy, what's a few pints more.", Franks answered as he pulled the knife from his boot and sat it gently on the forearm of the man., "Now, I ask you a few questions, you can either answer.... or," Franks slid the knife quickly, the sharp edge easily slicing through the white shirt covering the mans arm. The man let out a loud scream of shock and pain. Then, through mumbles began to tell Franks everything he wanted to know.

BREAK

Franks shut the door and smiled at DiNozzo. He walked slowly over and took the chair across from Tony laying both hands on the table top.

"They sure don't make CIA guys like they used to.", Franks said with a smile.

"He's not CIA."

"How do you know kid?", Franks asked as he took one of the cold beer from the table.

"Trust me. What did you get out of him?"

"His boss is CIA, Ted Kord."

"I hate that guy.", Tony said with a sigh before leaning back., "Still, I don't think the CIA is behind this, at least, not all of it."

"So, where do we go from here?"

"I go. You stay, in six hours cut the guy loose.", Tony stated as he stood and pulled a pistol from his jacket pocket., "Thanks for the loan."

"No problem Tony. You know, if the CIA is involved they'll have lookouts at all US airports."

"I can handle that. If you don't hear from me in twenty four hours call Gibbs. Tell him what we know, and let him take it from there."

"You say so kid.", Franks said as he stood and held out his hand., "I don't much care for sitting on the sidelines."

"You got other things to worry about now.", Tony said with a smile as he shook the offered hand., "See you around Franks.", He continued as he dropped the hand and walked toward the door. He turned the knob quickly.

"I told you, and not Jenny. I did that because I knew if I talked things would hit the fan. I didn't think Jenny could handle it."

"And you think I can?", Tony asked as he turned. His eyes boring into Franks.

"If I was a betting man.", Franks answered with a nod. DiNozzo snorted humorfully before he opened the door and walked out.

END CHAPTER


End file.
